


I forgot that I was supposed to love you

by OhIgaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Love, Love/Hate, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Toxic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhIgaa/pseuds/OhIgaa
Summary: No matter what we say, what we do, we will not change the whole world.My first text written in English





	I forgot that I was supposed to love you

**Author's Note:**

> My debut in English. Excuse me for my mistakes. I appreciate every constructive criticism.  
> Greetings,  
> OhIgaa

> I forgot that I was supposed to love you

 

  I constantly see your smile.

  And you know? I don't want to see him anymore.

  Let me go, let me fall in love again.

  Give me what you took away from me - pack in a suitcase and put out the door if you can.

  Because if I stay with you one day longer, I will die.

  No matter how hard you try to fix our life together, we will never go back to the beginning.

  Oh, love, we lacked a desire. Love was lacking. Let me go. Only once. We won't perish without ourselves; together we can lay down and wait for death.

  Be my salvation. Please.

  I need time to heal my heart. I need patience and shelter. So good that I feel such an urgent need to leave.

  Because you see, we are no longer there!

  And even if you have a charged weapon; in my head pointed, be polite and let me go.

  That last time.

  The smile will go out.

  And I will feel that I can leave and fall in love again.

 


End file.
